A Spider Trap
by Carlos Explus Actor
Summary: Has Spider-Man being trap so many times in his life? Is a complete entrapment! As Spider-Man, Peter is being trap by his worst enemy. And as himself, peter Parker, his being chase by the police. This is a mess our hero must find its way out!!
1. Scorpion Massacre

The Entrapment of Spider-Man  
  
1 By: Carlos Explus Actor  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Scorpion Massacre  
  
  
  
It's so good to be a super hero because you get to fight villains and save the day. For those who don't know, I am Spider-man. Bitten by a spider in the science lab I turn into what I am today! I swing every morning through the Big Apple to get to school. Once I was on top of the school roof I turn and look, no one around. In a minute I was Peter Parker again, a famous reporter.  
  
As I went down to the 3rd floor I saw my worse competitor, Eddie Brock. I heard him shout, "Hey Parker, want to get beat up once again. I always forget you always run to your Auntie." I pay no attention and I went into the school cafeteria. I saw a group of students taking pictures from one of the windows. My spider senses started tingling as if I was extremely close to the problem. But how could there be a problem around here, there's no sign of shouting or people running. I stood up to where the students were taking pictures, I had the feeling trouble was around this area.  
  
In a quick instinct my spider senses started tingling again when the students appear to be running away from the window. I turn to see what was going on and all I saw a flying car!! I threw myself in the floor and the car crash in the school cafeteria breaking the windows and some tables. I gave a second look and it was Scorpion taking car by car. Tearing light polls, the public telephones and anything that was in his way. There was a mess in the cafeteria after Scorpion threw this car inside. I decided the board of education would cover that. Now is time for me to do what I do best, shoot some webs.  
  
I never saw Scorpion this mad before, it look very different from the type of villain he is. I plan to do this surprise attack I once did two years ago. I crawl from a hidden alley a block away from Scorpion massacre. I waited for the time he turn to the angle I am facing. Come on Scorpion, turn! He turn and he should smile to the camera because here I go. I target my web to a light poll and then I swing going straight in his direction. I wasn't expecting going so high in the air but now I consider it to be a good idea. When he look up I came with this powerful turn around kick that knock him in no time. Some time I make things look quite easy. I was surprise of my own strength because Scorpion lay flat and unconscious.  
  
I saw this poor lady wrap around light wires. Thanks god this lady didn't get electrify by those light wires. After she left I felt quite different from before. I didn't felt my own self more like I was in the air. I look down and I was no more in the ground. Would I be flying or is this a new super power I have? I felt my waist tighten even more and more, did I wear a belt. I turn around and Scorpion was as furious as before. Now I know who had me by the waist and I try to get out of Scorpion entrapment. His tail tightens me more as I struggle for survival. Scorpion shakes me up and down slamming me with the box office once and twice. Finally Scorpion says, "I finally have you in my power and I will squash you like the bug you are!" His voice was strange it sounded more like metallic. One thing Scorpion forgot is that spiders always have tricks. I reach for my belt slowly were I have a web capsule that could be an immense trap. I have to distract him for him not to see what I am trying to do. I felt him tight my waist and arms with his powerful tail. I was now in mid air and I said, "couldn't you just let me go and then we can settle the score!"  
  
He moved his tail closer to him and I was still wrap in his tail. He strikes me with one punch that turns my head from one side to the other. Taking the web capsule out I said, "That was some nice punch, but next time don't hit a harmless spider!" I slowly release the web capsule and said, "Is it to late for us to be friends." I saw the capsule land under the Scorpion legs and slowly started wrapping his legs. I like this web capsule because is a spider trap. It could cover anyone entirely with web without any escape.  
  
I heard the Scorpion said, "It's now time to receive a little poisoning injection." The injection was on the end of his tail. That could kill I tell you, it extremely fires a ray pure acid and fire. I told Scorpion with a half smile in my face, "It's too late for you to kill me now." He pierces with madness "why!!" I now started laughing and looking at the trap that covers all to his waist and close to reaching his tail. I repeated with a laugh, "Ha, ha, ha. It's too late for you to kill me now because you're in my web trap." He directly looks down and almost his entire body was cover with web. The web reaches the tail and as soon as it started covering it, I escape.  
  
The tail started losing power and Scorpion was cover completely in web from top to bottom. It feels so good to be free once again. I saw Scorpion struggling with the web and I said, "don't even waist your time trying to escape, 'cause you're not!" I felt so proud to be a hero, I always save the day. I have now to find somewhere to change and get to my Calculus class. As I was leaving I heard some one said, "Not so far spider trash." My spider sense started responding and when I turn I saw Scorpion coming. The fun never stops. As he swings his the tail I went for a 3.60 punch attack. When I was even closer to hitting him he swings his tail at me and unexpected he hit me. I landed next to the Chinese Cookie Mart. I never good in dashing attacks, that's for sure.  
  
I stood up for another try but where the hell Scorpion is going. Ooh no, you're not going to run like the sucker you really are! He enters the Seward and I went directly that direction. When I enter the Seward, Scorpion was no longer there. My spider senses indicated that trouble is coming. I felt as if I was lead to a trap. The Seward was close and even though I try opening, it maintain close! It felt as if water was coming directly to my location. What could a little water do to a spider? I calm myself and try opening the Seward entrance but it won't budge. What was coming minute ago was here. I couldn't believe my eyes, ACID WATER!!  
  
It was a large amount and it was time to crawl. I went to a different pathway but it look like some one is either testing me or playing games. Now I was in the middle of a pathway where hot acid water was coming both ways. I just have to go to door number three and don't expect more acid. That was quite close, there was no acid water this time but I notice the acid water from before was still after me. The girls like me, the bugs like me, and now even acid water like me. I decided to go through a tunnel I saw deep down. I look everywhere, no acid around. I saw rats crawling away from the water. I feel the same way friends. On the long end I saw a ruin science lab. What could a science lab be doing down here? The mastermind must be working over time I believe.  
  
I enter the lab and all I saw was microscope, slides, triple beam balance, and the usual stuff. I was about to leave but something attracts my vision. I saw a spread of an acidic red liquid in the floor. I never seeing this before, I must keep on chart. I took a slide, put a plastic glove on and with a dropper took two drop of the red liquid from the floor. I then put a cover slip on the slide and cover it. I would have to go and test this on the laboratory. My friend Zed might help. As soon as I put the slide in my pocket I heard the acid water coming. I get the feeling that someone had activated this. I saw ventilation on top and I open it as fast as I could. I have to get out of here before I become a fried spider!  
  
"Where were you Parker, cutting class again?" That's my teacher Mr. Sappy and his very screwy some time. I apologize for being late but he said that's no excuse. May be because I have being 9 times late to his class, actually 10 if you count this one. It was about two minute left for this Calculus class and I saw Mary Jane. I went to ask her if the date was still on but the school bell rang. Every one wanted to get out of class and I couldn't catch up. Instead the loser of Eddie Brock got in my way. I knew he didn't bring a friendly meeting with that stingy smile. Once he was in front of me he said, "was up girly boy, have you being laying on the job!" I didn't know what he meant by this and he now said, "Where were you Parker, having some fun. Do you want to go to a picnic and have Scorpion?" I still didn't know what the loser meant but what's peculiar is that he mentions Scorpion.  
  
I finally respond with a fury deep inside of me, "Eddie speak if you're going to say something. Stop playing trick on me.  
  
All right Parker, this is it. Around 8:00 A.M. today Jonah Jameson was found missing? Let say he was kidnapped and the only thing left was his watch he drop after they took him. No one saw who kidnapped him. But they heard Jonah big mouth."  
  
I don't like JJ because he hates both Spider-Man and Peter. No wonder Brock is happy Jonah isn't around. But thinking straight I need the money after I give photos to him about Spider-Man. JJ can't go missing because at that same time I fought Scorpion. The only reasonable theory would be that another villain kidnapped Jameson while I fought Scorpion. The only question is, who's the other villain? 


	2. The Chase

A Spider Trap  
  
By: Carlos Explus Actor  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Chase  
  
Home free home! It feels so good to be home relaxing. This was the longest day of my life and the worst as well. It turn out that Scorpion escape, vanish, no trace of him. I went into the kitchen and there was my lovely Aunt May. She was cooking a cake, which she was working three days in a roll. I came up to her and hug her. She said, "Oh Peter, your so sweet. Now how was your day?  
  
I respond with tiredness in my entire body, "Like all Mondays, very stressful!" She holds my arm to express that everything is okay. I was about to leave the room when something pop into my head. I said, "Now Aunt May, have you seeing the news lately?"  
  
She look at me with that look, you know I do! Then she said, "If it is about the boss of yours Jameson which was kidnapped, then yes I did! He must be so important if reporters are putting this news every hour.  
  
I guess he is. Anyway, that was all I needed to know lovely auntie," I exit the kitchen into my room. I decided to test the red Acidic liquid I found in the Seward. I took it out of my pocket and place the slide on the microscope. Okay, here I go. I was amaze by the view of this thing, It was something I never seeing in my life. One thing I could tell you is, this red acidic liquid look quite powerful. It kept reproducing nonstop and I took carbon hydrate to test how strong could the reaction be. This was the biggest mistake I ever committed in my entire life! Once I put carbon hydrate, the red liquid dominated over this and in a matter of seconds the reaction was explosive. I move away and the reaction was so powerful it wrecks my entire microscope. Well that's all for my microscope. I heard Aunt May shout from the kitchen, "watch out with what you're doing Peter, you're not yet a scientist!"  
  
I know she notice it was one of my explosive experiment because this wasn't the first time. I would rest tonight and investigate tomorrow. Whoever took Jonah knows what his doing.  
  
The night went fast and I felt tire and strange as if I still was sleeping. I brush my teeth, take a bath, get dress, and put my Spider-Man costume in the bag. I couldn't believe my eyes when I went outside. I saw the entire city on fire and dead bodies around the whole area. I heard Jameson voice in my head, "It's all yours fault for sleeping on the job!" Everything was torn down, like trees, houses, and as I went closer into the street I thought more and more of who might have done this. I saw the Bugle building collapse in the ground and not a soul in sight. I was alone with no place to go. But how could all this happen? Is it my fault? I don't know the answer to that, but I really know is too late to change what just happened. I drop my backpack and went closer to voices I heard deep down in the end of the avenue.  
  
When I got there, no one was there. I felt giants steps that made the ground shake completely. This is just my luck; I thought deep inside it was a tornado coming closer and closer. I turn and it was Carnage, Scorpion, and Rhino as high as 20 feet tall. How did they come to be so big?  
  
I started running as fast as I could but it was useless. It was as if I was running away from Godzilla. Every 15 steps I took, it was one or two steps to Carnage, Scorpion, and Rhino. No wonder the whole city was destroyed with those huge giants. There's one way to escape and that's crawling. I jump and crawl from building to building again and again.  
  
They still were after me, just walking since they were bigger than the buildings. I jump to this 15 feet tall building when I lost my balance and fell deep down. I forgot I didn't have my web shooter or suit. As I fell deep down I pray that the life of Spider-Man would end fast after hitting the ground. But what was so peculiar was that I never hit the ground. I kept falling into this hole without stopping. After a while I saw the ground and I scream, the end of a brave Spider!!  
  
Sweating and frighten I woke up everything was a nightmare. It was as if it was warning me something, but what? One thing for sure, I won't stay here tonight and have another spooky nightmare. It was time to become or be a night crawler from now on. If the dream was telling me something, the best thing I could come out with is to investigate Jameson's Office. It would extremely help me if I get to find another clue.  
  
Aunt May was sleeping as an angel; I cover my face with the mask, open the windows and swing out of here. The world depends on me and I most show my support in every way I could!  
  
This is it, the Bugle building. I crawl around the windows until I found Jameson's office. The windows were transparent and shinning as crystal diamonds. The window was open and I just realize… It's just too easy. Someone must already be here or this must be a trap. I decided to search the office and I found a card on the floor that read, "This is a Spider trap!" When I notice I was led to this trap is just too late. The windows became cover with steel. The door won't budge and I was trap in either place. The person behind this was expecting me!  
  
In thinking of a plan I was lucky again. I saw the same red liquid I was studying at my house. Next to this was part of symbioses genetic materials. The only symbiotic person I know is, the crucial evilest Carnage. That's one of the worst villain I ever face. The second would be Venom, but Eddie Brock hasn't revealed this symbiotic suit ever since I beat him in a battle of who's best.  
  
I was lucky I have another slide. I put the symbiotic genetic material and cover it with a cover slip. I didn't need to take the red liquid since I had another drop at home. Now that this is solved, time to escape.  
  
The door was lock completely with an extremely steel door. I kick the steel door, but it wasn't useful. I am trap once again and somebody is playing games with me. Wait 'til I get my hand on whoever is behind this. Something caught my view, an antique table but not a simple antique table. I search the table from top to bottom until I found a red button. When I press the button it open the door and windows. Let take the window this time, I just don't want no more problem. Too much problem for one night and swing to the rooftop will be a good idea.  
  
As I was in the rooftop I decided to take a break. Every spider needs to calm down for a moment. "Spider, spider, spidery!" I heard someone called my name but anywhere I turn I couldn't see a thing. From where did that voice came? No importance I have to head home. Now I heard roaring, this isn't my imagination that's for sure. When I turn, a couple of LIZARDS!"  
  
I should have left an hour ago, and look at me, a Thursday swinging through buildings around 3:00 A.M. My day keep getting better and better! These lizards were about 8 feet high, sharp teeth, and long claws. If I swing away from this building they won't catch up. As I swing I said to myself, it would be funny if those lizards can fly. I was hit in the back and I almost fell from a 50 feet high elevation. I was lucky I crab to a Cravath business building. I look up and I saw four huge lizards staring at me. The worst part is that they had wings. About the part I say about them not having wings, I'll take that back, because they do!! It was more in a form of an iguana skin.  
  
One came toward me real fast with its mouth wide open. I went up the building as fast as I could but the lizard got me in one leg. The bite this lizard took, it mess up my suit and left me with a sore cut, I was bleeding a lot. So this is how they want to play. Two can play that game!  
  
Follow me guys! I swing and the four lizards were in back of me. I spin around a light poll and one of them came to take a bite. Instead it bit the light poll were electricity pass. A second later he was getting electrify. When the lizard fell in the ground, it became smaller and lost its wings. Very strange, what kind of creatures are these. Okay, one down and three to go. My next trick method I will call it, fly around the Chemistry Lab building I head straight at it. The three lizards follow me as if I were their dinner.  
  
I continue straight to the building and finally when I was 1 foot away and I turn left while one of the lizards went straight inside the Chemistry lab. The explosive was massive, how many chemicals did this creature crash into? There's only two to go. I didn't felt playing too much games and I threw my web capsule. It got one of them. In mid-air the capsule wrapped around the whole lizard. It covers his leg, arm, and wings with web. I saw him land in the middle of the street. This was a height of 100 feet elevation, ouch that must have hurt!  
  
The last lizard looks like the leader and I had no more tricks left. I decided to stop on top of a 50 feet building next to a river. All right Spider-Man this is it. The lizard approach me with its sharp claws and I come with the kick and punch combo. I kick him with a round kick, then punch the lizard in the stomach and finish by slamming him in floor. The lizard wasn't happy and he came with claws after claws. I step on the sore foot the first lizard had bit me and I lose my balance. This causes the lizard to scratch me on my chest. This is it!! I jump and he follows while in mid-air I threw my web, and kick him in the air.  
  
I came to my finish move, and I crab him with my bare hands. Then I launch him down to a 50 feet fall. I saw him trying to take his wings out but the air pressure was too strong. Finally he hits the ground landing on top of a huge rock in the middle of the river. Slowly he flows into the river. I saw blood traveling into the water. This night was extremely crazy. The whole night include a chase in nightmares and a chase in the real world. Let me head home, put alcohol in my sore foot, and sleep for a second time. 


	3. The Symbiotic Warehouse

A Spider Trap  
  
By: Carlos Explus Actor  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Symbiotic Warehouse  
  
In the school Lab I did some experiments on the symbiotic material. I couldn't figure out whether it was Carnage or Venom. I heard the door open and it was Eddie Brock coming in. I am sure Eddie is well known as Venom, my worst riot. But had the Venom inside of him come back! He walks towards me and said, "Hey Peter the loser. Your dear Marry Jane wants to know if the date still on." As soon as he left I turn to the microscope and the symbiotic material was gone!!  
  
Two hours later I saw Marry Jane talking to her friend Felicia. I waited for them to finish and I went towards her, tapping her on the back. When she turned and notice I was there, I said, "the date is still on."  
  
I know tiger. Tell Aunt May not to wait for you tonight." I always love Marry Jane and she started hitting my hot spot. I then decided to ask her why she sends Eddie to deliver the message to me. Why couldn't she come herself? Cleaning my throat I said, "so why didn't you meet me in the library to find out whether the date was still on? Why did you send Eddie, you know he never likes me.  
  
I never did Peter my love. Who ever told you that?" When she told me that, everything seems so clear. The person behind all of this is no one but Venom. Now everything is going to be much more difficult since I can't sense where he is. I decided to head back to my lab class and I said, "See you tonight Marry Jane." She looks at me with those astonishing eyes, leaving me with a wonderful sensation. Before I enter the school my Spider Senses started reacting rapidly. Who the hell is up to some problems?  
  
I was sure this was coming from the wet alleyway. I went the farthest I could, but no sign of anything. I felt a tension that some one was here. So I run and made a right turn. This creature can't see my true identity. I climb to the roof of a building and change into my costume. When I went down the building, I was no longer Peter Parker. I was now the amazing Spider Man.  
  
I headed to the same place I was. This time, I didn't felt the tension I once did. I hate when I do a change of costume for nothing. Now I have to change back to Peter Parker and get to my Lab class. Wait a minute… I started seeing something moving in the building walls. That creature camouflage in the same colors of the walls but it was still visible. If I have left this rusty alleyway I might have missed him.  
  
The creature notice I could see him and he came with a kick. I jump in front of him, and then I turn around, pull him with my web, knocking him in the wall. Now his color was back to normal, it was the Chameleon. I took him by the neck and lifting him up I said, "Who's behind all of this.  
  
Heh, heh, heh, you're so lame Spider-Man." I knock him in the wall. This isn't a game or solving mystery. When I was about to slam him with the wall again he threw a burning acid. I move out of the way while he camouflages somewhere else. From the top of the building I heard him said, "like I said before, you're so lame!!" I crawl right away on top of the building and saw him jumping to the next. This Chameleon is quite dangerous. I swing from building to building hoping to catch up. Until he reach this Warehouse. What could this Chameleon be doing here? It's so many questions I don't have the answer to.  
  
I enter the Warehouse and it was huge as a palace. It was also dark and I couldn't see where the Chameleon went. After a while this whole place felt weird. I felt some kind of thing coming closer and closer. This thing or things became much stronger every time and I felt as if already was here. Coming out of the darkness came seven purple symbiotes. I have the feeling this won't end well.  
  
I use my web to climb into the ceiling. They kept trying to catch me, but I kept moving as fast as I could. I finally decided to drop with this kick knocking two of the symbiotes. I then use my powerful kick and punch combo, but it was useless. Every punch these symbiotes receive was like a small scratch. It was as if my kicks and punches were unaffected. I was grab by one of the symbiotes and then thrown to a wall. As I appear to be getting closer to this wall, I use my web and target up. Thanks god I didn't hit the wall.  
  
This now calls for revenge. I came stronger than before using my web traps. For about a minute it was useful. But then it had no effect on these symbiotes. Every web trap I created, they wouldn't penetrate. I should have brought some fire active equipments. I remember the time I fought Carnage and Venom. There's one thing symbiotes hate, and that's fire!  
  
Talking about fire, I remember of having some explosive capsules. So after all I really did brought fire active materials. I must be in luck because these capsules include a 1st degree burn. It's so explosive, it's twice the fire you see every day. I only have two capsules and it won't be enough to blow up all the symbiotes. There must be something else I can do?  
  
I continue fighting with these powerful symbiotes when I got punch real hard. I must have under estimated the power of these symbiotes. Then, two of the symbiotes hit me so hard I fell on the ground. As I stood up for the second time, not far away I saw three tanks of gasoline. I knew some how my luck had change.  
  
I run directly for the tanks of gasoline. I saw the seven symbiotes following me and I threw the fire web capsules. The capsules roll to the three gasoline tanks and before it did, I jump to the opposite side. When I turn, the capsules reach the gasoline tanks and it created a massive explosion. I saw how the fire dominated over the seven symbiotes. I then saw the fire coming directly in my way. It wasn't what I had expected!  
  
I started swinging like crazy since the fire was behind me. Like I said once before, every thing on mother earth loves me. I felt the tension of fire right on my back! If I slow down on my swinging then I will be burn into stake!!  
  
There's only one way out, the window. The fire was getting closer to me, and I appear to be getting closer to the window. When I was about 30 inch, I swing the hardest I could. My feet pointed straight to the window and with all my force I crack the glass window. The window didn't break and I kept hitting it with my feet. The fire was 40 inch away. In no time that fire could be here. I decided to go back and swing again. I was now coughing from all the smoke and there was no time to waste. I finally swing hardcore and the window glass finally breaks. I had forgotten that when I swing to catch Chameleon I went way up. So now I was falling down like a plane that just got hit.  
  
I started swinging when I notice I was out of webbing! Why does it have to be now, when I am falling off a building? I search my belt and took out my web capsule. As I replace the capsule I was getting closer to the ground. In no time I swing before falling on top of an old car. As I got back to the building I saw how destructive was the explosion. I saw burning fire and smoke coming out. Next time, I won't combine gasoline and fire, quite a bad combination.  
  
As I went up the building, I didn't know whether I was going through an imagination or it was the real world. The Warehouse transform into a volcano? As I climb this volcano I move left and right as lava came down. This must be a trick? I didn't want to take any chances. So I try to be careful. I was close to the top and I swing for what was left of the way.  
  
When I was on the tiptop everything was back to normal. What was a volcano was now back to being a Warehouse. I am getting confuse more and more every time.  
  
I heard the roof door slam; I then notice I wasn't alone. I run and open the door and look everywhere for the person that keeps hiding. As I went down the stairs I saw someone getting into a room. I decided to go to the same room and knock the door open.  
  
To my surprise it was no one but Mysterio, master of illusions. I grab him and slam him with a cabinet. Then I said, "So it was you behind all of this. I should have known there was no Scorpion or Chameleon. All the time it was you!" As I was ready to punch him I thought back to the day I fought Scorpion, who it really was Mysterio. That same time and day Jonah Jameson was kidnapped. So there must be another villain. So I then said with furiousness, "I know you didn't plan this by yourself, so who gave the orders."  
  
I saw him said with laughter, "That I can do. But one thing for sure, you will die! You will be trap and kill as the bug you really are.  
  
Watch what you say Mysterio, because you might regret those words. Now tell me before I take you for a swing."  
  
Mysterio kept saying nothing. After a while he said, "You better watch where you fall and drip. Spider like you get trap too much. Now sleep for a while." What did he meant by saying sleep for a while. I saw a shadow coming into the distance. Before I turn I was hit in the neck. Whoever hit me, was strong as hell. This hit knock me down and I fell to the floor in no second. After that, I don't remember. I went into a complete blackout.  
  
  
  
  
  
For those people reading this story, which might you, think hit Spider-Man in the back? How can Spider-Man get revenge? Is there more than one villain behind this master plan to trap Spider-Man as the bug he is? Who do you think is the next person to appear missing?  
  
Some of these answers will come in the next chapter. What trouble is Spider-Man in for? If you can answer some of these questions please do. I want to see if you're up to discovering this Mystery. 


	4. The Escape

A Spider Trap  
  
By: Carlos Explus Actor  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Escape  
  
I finally saw the light once again. I felt as if I was out for about 7 hours. When I try to move I notice, I was chain with metal string wires. I was once again trap, but this time I was upside down.  
  
I started to see my background and there's not much to see! I was lock in this huge room, glass door lock, and it look more like a facility. The whole room had bulletproof glass everywhere. Since I was chain upside down, I couldn't reach my feet. I heard something activating. It must have come from outside. My spider senses started tingling but there's no danger!  
  
I finally saw two holes open and water came out. The water was coming out so fast, that the floor was filled in a matter of seconds. Why does it have to be water? If is not acid water, then is water mix with dangerous chemical. What would be next? Lava water!  
  
Now the whole floor was cover with water. It was at least 50 inch away from my head. There must be something that deactivates both water and metal string. I saw the string attach in the ceiling. I follow the wires until I saw this emergency button. I could definitely hit the button, if I could just shoot my webs. I couldn't reach my belt with web capsules and plus there was no capsules. Whoever hit me had taken all my capsules. Well, that won't stop me from escaping.  
  
I started swinging and moving the metal string until I had one free hand. I felt a sore cut near my wrist. I have to be very careful or this string might have cut my hand. Now that one of my hands is free, I could aim for the emergency button. The water was a few inches away from my head. If I don't figure out this fast, I will drown!  
  
I aim for the emergency button and shoot my webs. The metal string wires free only one of my arms. The water still was going and my two legs and one arm was still wrap with this metal string wires. I took my only free arm and try to free my legs. This metal string was unbreakable. It must have being combined with iron. It's also attached with mechanical materials. That's the only way it could had being activated by machines.  
  
The water finally reaches my head. In no time, it was up to my neck. The only way to last more time alive is by taking off my mask. I pull myself up and when I was about to take off my mask I saw a surveillance camera. I quickly aim for it and cover the surveillance camera with webs. I was wrong when I said there's not much to see in this room. Actually there's! This is a mistake I can't commit again. I should start knowing well the environment I am face with!  
  
I took my mask off, which it went deep down in the water. I hold my breath and put my head deep in the water. I look and look but I didn't saw a thing that could stop the water. Wait…. I saw an emergency button, which open the entrance of the facility. If I shoot my webs into the button, all the water will come out. I did as I just said and the water came straight out as I expected.  
  
I still had to find a way to release myself from these metal wires. I look and saw the button where I release one of my arms. I look at the opposite location when I saw another button. The string seems even tighter now.  
  
I shoot webs after webs until I finally hit the button and free myself. The metal string came loose and I was back on my feet. Whoever plan this, must have really built this facility on advance technology. I saw my mask lying on the floor and I put it on. I thought about Jonah being kidnapped. I am not getting pay for my pictures. Even though it's relieving to not hear Jonah big mouth. I have to find him. It's now time to get out of this place!!  
  
I started running the long corridor and this whole thing look like a huge laboratory. When I turn left I saw something that even amaze myself for the first time. The long corridor was full of red lasers. At the end of the corridor there was two bombs. If I even touch one of those lasers, those two bombs will diffuse. I turn to see if there was another way out. But every hall had a dead end. This was definitely entrapment!  
  
I took a deep breath and look at the lasers. There were at least thousands of these lasers. I gave a big jump and started going below lasers, crawling through walls and even crawling in the ceiling. I kept moving nonstop preventing from getting touch by the lasers. When I gave a jump, I went in the middle of two red lasers. When I landed I lost my balance. Now I was at risk of falling. My left leg collapse and I felt my whole body falling.  
  
I look down and there was a laser waiting for me. I took my two arms and shoot both of my webs to the wall. It stick and I pull myself up. This was a close one!  
  
I kept swinging and crawling in order not to be touch by these lasers. Until I finally reach the end of the corridor. I was lucky I made it save. When I was about to walk away I heard a tingling sound. I look down and I notice I had just touched one of the lasers. I saw the two bombs and the time to explode was 15 seconds. I started running as fast as I could. I try to find a way to escape, when I saw a window.  
  
The two bombs diffuse in no time. All that swinging and crawling for nothing. The explosion was coming my way. So it is the window once again. I push the window open and I swing out. I swing the farthest I could. I finally landed on top of a Deli. The entire Warehouse blew up into pieces. Whoever want me dead, also wanted the entire Warehouse destroy. There must have being some sort of evidence.  
  
Thousands of people saw the explosion and started running. There was this huge commotion. Well, this is New York. There was this kid alone screaming for his mother. The kid most had being about 5 years old. The kid was pushed around by a lot of people. He fell into the middle of the street. That's dangerous! A car approaches the kid, his going to run him over. I swing as fastest as I could and grab the kid. I kept swinging and with one arm I hold the kid.  
  
I heard the kid say, "Spider-Man." I then heard reporters say, "get the camera, Spider-Man save a little kid." I look everywhere to find whom this kid belongs to. Across the street I saw a woman scream, "My boy, where's my little boy!" I swing across the street and I saw the woman. I approach her and say, "Is this your kid,"  
  
Oh yes, thanks Spider-Man!  
  
Next time pay close attention to your kid. He's lucky to be a live!" If Jameson was in the Daily Bugle, he will really want this story.  
  
I started swinging until I reach a 50th floor building. I shoot my webs to the roof and decided to rest for a moment. Even a spider needs a rest! I almost got kill twice. First I was about to get drown to death. Then explode to pieces. Some one really wants me dead.  
  
When I get home I have to get dress to meet Mary Jane. I almost forgot about our date. If Eddie Brock knows about our date, he must have become Venom. I got to get home quick. Thinking straight, Mary Jane might be the next person missing. I don't know what to do if MJ goes missing. Mary Jane is the only women I ever love and nothing is going to happen to her. This is a promise!! 


	5. Date with Marry Jane

A Spider Trap  
  
1 By: Carlos Explus Actor  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Date with Marry Jane  
  
  
  
Swing Spidey swing!! No matter how fast I swing through buildings, it seems like I never going to reach home. When I get home, I'll change clothes, and put another Spider-Man suit. This suit I have on is burn and rip out through all the things I just went through. I must hurry up! I have to save Marry Jane.  
  
Next thing you know, I was back home. I enter through the window and make sure no one was looking. I then took my Spider-Man suit off and put another one. Finally, I put some clothes over the Spider-Man suit. I then decided to check on Aunt May. After I do, I'll save MJ.  
  
"Aunt May. Are you still working on those cooking lessons?" I look in the kitchen and she wasn't there. Well, that's strange. I took the stairs and went to her room. She must be sleeping like a baby. I open the door and no one was there! I don't remember she ever said anything about going out.  
  
I then saw a note on top of her bed. It said, "Your beautiful Aunt May isn't there. She just being kidnapped, Peter! Give the message to Spider-Man, since you know him well. Also tell him, this is revenge for all the business deals he ruin!" Aunt May is kidnap. Who's the Freak! This person knows that as Peter Parker I have close connection with Spider-Man. It's definitely Mysterio! That's the only villain I've seeing. He was on the Warehouse and some one is working with him.  
  
No matter what happens, I must save my loving aunt. I bet Mysterio is trying to hurt Peter Parker real hard. By doing this, he keeps Spider-Man in the game. What he doesn't know is that I am both Spider-Man and Peter Parker. If he really hurting Parker, he must be after Marry Jane, my only love. I'll stop this criminal 'till the very end.  
  
This situation looks critical. I don't have time to change into Spider-Man. Every second counts and I started swinging in ordinary clothes. At the height I am going, I am invisible to a native eye.  
  
I suppose to be meeting with Marry Jane at Central Park. There's no minute to waste. From the view of things, Mysterio is working with a greater villain. This evil villain must have massive strength if it was capable of knocking me unconscious in the Warehouse with only one hit.  
  
When I finally reach the park, I notice it was another day in the Big City. The park was crowded, may be people are going ice-skating. Either way, I crawl from a building wall into a dark alley. I then mix in the crowded park. I hope I am not too late.  
  
I went across the park and stop by the bench. She wasn't there! I look closely and I saw a note. The note said, "Hello Tiger. If you got this note than you're looking for me. Well, I am in the Skating ring. I thought this will be good for our date. Hurry up before it gets to crowded…." At least I know she was fine when she wrote this note. I look around and I saw the skating ring. I rush and enter the building.  
  
When I was about to enter the actual ring, a guard stops me. He said, "Sir, you need your Skate in order to get in." How stupid can I be? Is it because I am going through so much intensity? Anyway, I paid 20 dollars for using a skate and I finally went inside. As I skate, I looked for Marry Jane.  
  
When I thought I wasn't going to find her, I finally did. She was skating in a triangular corner. She looks so beautiful as always. I felt a huge relieve now knowing she was save. I skate towards her and as soon as she notices me, I hug her. When I let go she said, "Peter. It seems like you never seeing me for days.  
  
I am just happy to see you. I spend nights and nights hoping to be with you. Now something else separates us. That is, my Aunt May which turn out missing." I felt sadness traveling through my entire body.  
  
Marry Jane approach me and kiss me. I felt her tender lips over minds. Then she said looking straight in my eyes, "Don't worry Peter. Lets go to the police station and report this. This date should be cancel for now. We don't want anything bad to happen to your aunt. She had being a friend to me as well.  
  
Thanks MJ. I knew I could count on you." When I was about to kiss her a big explosion separated me from her. I landed in the center of the skating ring. I saw the ice cracking and people running like crazy animals. They were pushing each other very fearful. When it comes to danger, a lot of people forget who they are.  
  
I saw Marry Jane lying unconscious a few feet away. When I went towards her someone hit me. It was more like a massive punch because I landed outside the skating ring. I stood up to see who's causing all this commotion. To my surprise it was Carnage.  
  
It can't be Carnage. It must be Mysterio with another of his illusion. I went to punch him and save Marry Jane. But Carnage scratches me hard. Then he gave this swing punch that force me to land in skating ring front seats. At least now I knew it is not an illusion. But it still Mysterio, using Carnage identity. But how fast did he do this?  
  
In the back seats in the skating ring, I change into Spider- Man once more. I saw Carnage in mid air. He kept swinging from building to building. He had Marry Jane with one hand. It's impossible, the only person that could go this quick is the hyper active original Carnage. I could now see, this is going to be a long extensive chase.  
  
Every corner and every building Carnage crawl, I follow. I saw Marry Jane still unconscious and almost falling out of Carnage hands. I swing as high as I could and with an intense kick I left Carnage in pain. The impact causes Marry Jane to fall. I shoot my webs to grab her. But out of my hands she slips. There goes the woman I ever love.  
  
I headed down and try to catch her but Carnage appears once again. This time he was furious and much stronger. When I hit him it felt like hitting a steel door. He finally came and grabs Marry Jane with one hand. The other hand he transforms it into an axe. Then he aims for my chest. I was a little nervous now. I don't want to end up chest less. I love my chest and broad muscles.  
  
It was even worse! Carnage didn't cut my chest, but he cut my webs and I fell down. I didn't find a place to shoot my web. As I fell, all I saw was the world colliding everywhere. I felt dizzy and useless. What can I do now, cry for help?  
  
My whole body felt weak and helpless. I wasn't even capable of shooting one of my webs. Is this how everything should end. Should this hero die from a fall of a huge building? NO!! Uncle Ben stood strong and no matter what, I will survive. I look down and I was almost reaching the ground. I saw a big garbage truck. That's my big save.  
  
As I fell deeper and deeper I shoot my web to a garbage truck. I wasn't capable of swinging. So I landed on the garbage truck on my back. How can Mysterio become this strong? It felt as if I was fighting a powerful robot. He also was fast on using illusions. One day he was the chameleon and now his Carnage. It doesn't matter anymore!! This spider is no longer a good spider! Revenge is now my number one objective. 


	6. Investigate as Peter Parker

A Spider Trap  
  
By: Carlos Explus Actor  
  
Chapter 6: Investigate as Peter Parker  
  
I try to stop the villain as Spider-Man but I had failed many times. It's time to get into my Peter Parker clothes and glasses. I hold on to my camera real tight because I'll now investigate as Peter Parker. May be like this I can get some clues.  
  
I decided to first investigate Aunt May's room. The bed was unsettled and the wall was crack. That's odd! The crack was about 10 inches long and I had missed it before. Whoever was in this room wasn't human.  
  
It must have being some sort of mechanical machine. But control by who? Every time I am face with so many questions, so many clues, but no answers. The note left on top of the table for me to read said, "Your aunt May just being kidnapped, Peter! This is revenge! You order someone to kidnap Jameson." This person wants to eliminate Spider-Man badly. That's why his attacking Peter Parker in every chance he gets.  
  
Then I ask myself another question. Is this person trying to blame Spider-Man for Jameson disappearance? But then again, what about Marry Jane? There must be a connection to all this. I must go to MJ house and talk to her aunt. She won't like the visit, but I'll try.  
  
It didn't take long to get to MJ's house. We are like close neighbors. I knock on the door until Ana open it. As soon as she did, I realize, she already heard the news. I saw her eyebrow leaning down. Her entire face was fill with anger and madness. If this middle old age women in her late 50 can turn her face like this. It's kind of scary if you ask me.  
  
"You criminal!! What are you doing here Peter?" said Ana. Why did she call me a criminal? Anyway, when I was about to answer Ana question, she open her big mouth and stop me from speaking with an immense dreadful yelling. "You're responsible for both Marry Jane and May disappearance. From the start I knew you were a bad influence!! Thank god justice will be done."  
  
I was confused once again. About justice being done! But to whom? Then she said, "A huge fat man came here. He said you're responsible for Jameson, Marry Jane, and May disappearance. He also went to the police. So in a matter of hours you're going to be a wanted man."  
  
What!!! Who's this fat huge person? What nerve he has to convict me of such crime. Then I thought deeply, who hates me and is one of my biggest villains. It must be the kingpin.  
  
Every minute and hour things are becoming more confusing to me. Is like the entire world is colliding towards me. It's so weird how the kingpin and Mysterio are involved in this plan. But what's the connection between them.  
  
The doorbell rang and my spider senses went off. Is the visitor this dangerous? When Ana open the door, it was the police. More like officer Terri Lee. She saw me and said, "Peter, I am taking you in." This is crazy. Am I going through another weird nightmare? No, it isn't. I saw Terri coming with the handcuffs on one hand and her gun on the other.  
  
I won't go to jail now. Especially when things are becoming a little clearer. I must solve this mystery. I then said to Terri, "Listen. This is crazy! How can I harm the person I work for? The women I love and my sincere Aunt who's my only family!!  
  
Well Pete. Let the judge decide that." That's investigator Lee. She's a stubborn lady and won't take no for an answer. If I have to escape, it will be now.  
  
I saw Ana standing there with her strict face. I hurry up the stairs and Terri was after me. I enter MJ's room and saw her room decorated with pink teddy bears. The window was straight ahead and I went towards it. I then open it and shoot my web. I swing just before Terri came inside the room.  
  
Whoever wants Spider-Man trap, wants Peter Parker as well. But where does the Kingpin fit in all of this. Well, the investigation as Peter Parker is not yet over! It's time to see Bobby. He's Jameson right hand man. May be he could tell me something that could be useful to my knowledge.  
  
"Sorry Peter, but nothing went on. Only two or three shouts went off from Jameson and boom, he was gone!! The window was open, but there wasn't any site on who or what kidnapped him.  
  
There must be something Bobby. Did any one visit Jameson before he was kidnap?" Right away he started thinking. He had an unusual expression until he said, "Well, Eddy Brock came that day. He was pleading for his job back. But Jameson refuses!!"  
  
I knew it! Eddy must be behind all of this. It's all clear and I once doubt it before. In the school laboratory a piece of venom was in him. He had turn once again into Venom. The evil he shows, the dark presence of revenge and victory. He must be after Spider-Man.  
  
I decided to check out Jameson's office. The night I did, lizards interrupted me. Everything turn into one big chase!! Now I'll see if I can find any clues.  
  
The room was the same as I saw it days ago. Except for one thing. There were some peculiar sheets of papers lying on the floor. These papers were huge, likely the one use for putting down building plans. It was as if someone wanted me to find it.  
  
These papers showed some robotic features and back up plans. There was a sketch of two spider slayers, a work that must be done by Smike and the Kingpin. These huge robotic Spiders have incredible burning acid. They were also built to kill me?  
  
Something soon caught my attention. The wall in Jameson's office was crack. Just like the one in Aunt May's room. A type of robot took Jameson and Aunt May. I view the papers closely until I realize there was a hidden copy.  
  
As soon as I reveal that copy I was surprise to see something miraculous. Behind the Spider slayer robotic features there were some other robotic plans. But this one shows parts of another particular robot. It was the features of Carnage!!  
  
So the Carnage going around kidnapping people isn't really Carnage, but a mechanical robot. Now I ask myself this question once again. What's the connection between Mysterio, the Kingpin, and Venom? 


End file.
